Surprising My Baby
by Crepuscule Angelo
Summary: Edwards point of view of Surprise Baby - Another one shot - Edward plans a romantic evening for Bella to surprise her when she comes home from a stressfull night - NFWOS - Lemon - Marked M for a Mature Theme and language that may cause offence. R&R


Disclaimer : I don't own twilight I wish I did.

[ AN. OK so here is Edward point of view , some details about his planning may not be added I found it harder to write it form his point of view but anyway here we go there also is some dirty talk included in this let me know what you think ]

OK so this is my second lemon and I would appreciate some feed back please.

[not for school or work. Not for under 18 adult themed, language and lemon ]

OK I NOW THERE MAY BE A FEW MISSPELLED WORDS OR TYPOS ILL FIX THEM I JUST WANTED TO GET THIS OUT =] - again sorry for typos miss spellings etc.

**surprising my baby**

I walked into a empty apartment the lights was off so I knew she wasn't home I had good news I wanted to share with my wife and I couldn't wait to see her

My wife Isabella Maria swan , my life I had met her in high school I was sixteen and she was fourteen , now I was twenty four and she was twenty two she married me six years ago tomorrow and everyday with her gets better and better but its day like today were I miss her most days were the stress of not seeing her gets to me she had sent me a text telling me there had been an emergency and she wasn't sure when she would be home.

I knew when she would she would get home she would be stressed and tired she was a nurse at the local hospital I worked as a physiologist most of the time I'm on call so when she's home I'm usual called out and when I'm home she's ever asleep or at work that why I had spoke to the hospital today I needed to make changes in my life I missed my wife and if I was going to go ahead and speak to her about us starting a family I needed a more stable work time.

Being on call was never a full time thing I choose , I picked it because at the time Bella was doing her training and it meant we saw each other all the more but now with her fully qualified it had the opposite affect.

Since I ended early today I decided to get my plan in to action.

Tomorrow would be spent in bed I was hoping it would be the beginning of something very special but I needed to speak to Bella first.

The day after I had a special surprise for Bella .

The morning will be spent slowly I was planning on taking her to the museums , she loved history and I had leaned for her to have a tour guide , after we would go to the cinemas something we haven't done since we was in college.

Lunch would be spent at Bella Italian her favorite restaurant we had our first official date there in high school

I had booked a table for to looking out of the window.

The night would be spent in a hotel room I had asked for the pent house with a bottle of Champlain and a box of strawberry's with ice cream and chocolate to be delivered to the room shortly after we check in.

Bella had an obsession with strawberry's dipped in chocolate and ice cream she thought I didn't know but I had caught her numerous times taking about them in her sleep.

When she wakes the next morning on her pillow will be to tickets to Paris , were we spent our honeymoon there will also be a piece of paper with a picture of our hotel were we will be spending two weeks at the end of next month I had disgusted it with her boss as well as mine.

The last and final day of my vacation would be doing anything I had left it free in case Bella had booked time off normal when she did double shifts she was giving a few extra holidays so I was hoping it could be here day to do as she wished.

When it reached ten thirty I decided to phone the hospital and see what time her shift would be finished I planned to be sat waiting in the tub when she walked in the door.

"hello forks general Angela speaking how may I help you" Angela was Bella's friend I knew her and her husband Ben very well she was expecting her first child very soon and had been made to have desk duty for the next month before she went on to maternity leave

"hello Angela its Edward I was wondering if my lovely wife is still working " I said

I herd her giggle down the phone

"hello Edward yes she is about to finish in thirty minutes should I tell her you called" she said sweetly

"id prefer you didn't I want to surprise her " I said

"good luck Edward , she shattered its been a bad night " I could here the sadness in Angela's voice.

"ill take care of her and Angela don't worry to much think of the baby " I said

"thank you Edward go sort things out shell be on her way in twenty five minutes"

after pleasant goodbyes I grabbed a towel and made my way to the bathroom finding her favorite bubble bath

I wanted ten minutes before I ran the bath tuning the light out in all the rooms and taking my clothes off and placing them in the laundry basket

I herd the front door open and decided it was time to get in .

At first I didn't hear movement after five , ten minutes of waiting I was just about to get up to see what she was doing when I herd her stumbling in the bedroom , I knew she would pick our bathroom since its the biggest.

She walked in to the bathroom and switched the light on her back was to me she was hanging her dressing gown and towel up locking the door I decided to make my presence known.

"welcome home baby you took your time" I called to her

She jumped in surprise and spun around and I was met by a sight that made my breathe catch she was naked ans she looked so gorgeous glowing in the light he skin looked so soft and smooth.

"what you doing " she asked stood in the same spot as when she turned around

"well you see I got your message and I missed you so I called up the hospital and they said you had left so I decided to help you relax and surprise you I nearly had to come out there and get you though " I said while lifting up my hand and waving her over to join me.

She looked down at her self and blushed a little , she came towards me and I moved my legs making a space for her to sit down in between my thighs.

"hmmm this is nice I missed you so much baby" I said as she sat in between my legs her back pressing firmly into my chest my arms wrapped around her waist instantly wanting her as close as I could get her.

"do you know what day it is in an hour" I asked me

she shook her head "nope I know I'm off work for three days" she said as she smiled as my hand moved to brush her breast I knew I was teasing her but I just needed to be touching her .

"hmmm that good because so do I, and its August the twenty third " I said into her neck placing slow little soft kisses there .

I knew she had forgot the day , simple because I knew she had been working to hard and we both needed the break from it all.

She gasped "oh my god I'm so sorry Hunnie I forgot all about the date the first year I've forgot god I knew I was wrapped up in work but to miss this Edward I'm sorry baby" she was blabbing it all out and needed to take a breathe so I quickly stopped her.

"Bella baby shhhh my brown eyed girl its fine its our wedding anniversary and tonight I'm going to show you how much I love you ,OK and tomorrow were going to spend the day in bed together not moving and then on Wednesday I have a Surprise Thursday is your day to do as you wish " I said but I need something to make her think about us so I sucked on her neck in between his words.

"mmmmmmm" I sucked her pulse point knowing it turned her on my hands was still playing with her breast my thumb flicking her nipple my cock grew harder , she shifted and I groaned into her neck the feeling making me twitch but we had things to disuse first.

"you know I love you right , I know we don't see each other a lot lately especially the last month , that why I've changed my shifts I've asked to be moved to your hospital as a resident there in stead of being on emergency call " I said as I pulled myself away from her I needed her to be able to think about what I was telling her I needed her to be able to give me a response to my statements and questions.

My head lent on her shoulder and I seen a smile grace her lips

"are you sure hunny" she asked and I knew it was time to ask her.

"off course I'm sure baby I want to be with you as much as possible plus I was thinking , and well I know we said we would wait and all, but I was, well could we talk about kids , like us having them" I said stuttering a little

she didn't reply and at first I thought she was just thinking the answer threw so I sat there with my head on her shoulder watching her expression.

Her facial expression was a mixture , there was a smile one minute then the next minute she was making a face , a face of hurt and was that anger

Suddenly I realized she didn't want this the thought of her changing her mind was heart ache for me I thought we was ready I thought she wanted the brown haired little girl with the green eyes or the brown eyed little boy with my bronze hair , obviously I was wrong so wrong .

"its OK Bella we don't have to I understand " I said standing up I try to keep the tremble out of my voice I could feel tears spring to my eyes when the realization hit me that those things we would never have our careers had become more important to us .

"no " she said spinning around while pulling me back down to her causing water to splash out of the bath,

her hand on my arm as she lead me to sit first sitting on my legs facing me

"no Edward I want to I really want to can we start trying straight away ,awww because I want a little girl to dress in cute clothing and a little boy to watch play football " she was rambling and the site the smile across her face as she spoke make me smile to.

I suddenly felt like I was giddy I looked at her face as she spoke the words about children she wanted us to have and before I knew it my lips was crushing hers "mmmmmm" she moaned against my mouth my lips turn into a grin as I flicked my tongue out and licked her lips with it she opened her mouth allowing my tongue to sweep across hers we was fighting for dominance she allowed me to win I felt her on my leg she was wet I could tell it wasn't the water because as soon as my tongues sucked on hers she moaned and moved causing her sticky liquid to soil my leg

"I think we should take this to the bedroom" she told me as I pulled away from her lips my face buried in her neck she moved forward a little and I felt my tip brush against her clit I groaned out at the pleasure it caused and IM sure I herd a little moan leave her mouth as well.

God she felt so good against me we'd never gone with out a condom before even when we shared showers and things we was always careful not to let ours self touch Bella was worried she would get caught and we knew we wasn't ready but I wanted to feel her , I wanted be inside of her but I was worried in case she wasn't ready I mean I know she had said yes about talking about having our own kids but that was talking, I looked at her as I felt her looking to my hard cock and decided condom or not I needed her.

I unplugged the bath as she stepped out I wrapped a towel around her and dried her as she dried me then I picked her up and took her through to our bedroom laying her down in the middle of the bed while I stood above her admiring her beauty.

I walked towards to the drawn we kept the condoms in is and took one out just as I was opening it Bella called out "no" I looked to her raising my eye brow "no you said you wanted to true Edward I do to lets try I want to feel you all of you" she said moaning out near the end.

I went and stood before her looking at her layed out on the bed god she was beautiful I loved her with all my heart, my eyes trailed down from her face to her stomach when I got to her legs she parted them and her pussy was soaked it was dripping on to the sheets my cock hardened , the thought of thrusting in to her with out any barrier's and seeing her wet like this was making me harder than I have ever been before and it was getting pain full she started rubbing her legs together showing me she needed it as much as I did.

I lent forward kneeling my legs over eight side of her thighs I bent down and kissed her belly button getting the moan I had hoped for her back arched off the bed god what was she doing to me

"do you know how sexy you look right now baby, laying here wet , dripping fucking wet for me god it makes me so hard baby so fucking hard to know I do that to you" I said I knew cursing and dirt talking turned her on I had found out during a argument that turned into a very long night of hot make up sex

I moved so I was facing her arouses I dipped a finger into her core "fuck baby you like it when I talk dirty , do you " I asked as I licked my finger sucking on her juice.

"god yes" she moaned watching me lick her cum from my fingers.

"you taste so fucking sweet god Bella can I eat you out baby please I need to stick my tongue in your pussy I want to taste you and suck al off your lovely cum from your dripping wet cunt" I said with my heads in between her legs my breath was hitting her pussy I knew it tickled her

"mmm" she answered

my hand immediately went to the top of her thighs pushing her legs apart to give me better entrance I licked a swift lick of her , her juice hitting my tongue she was soaked "mmmmm god Bella fucking hell baby I don't think I've ever seen you so wet before " I moaned against her , her hands grabbed on to my hair holding me in place as my tongue dipped in to her , I was fucking her with my tongues and he was moaning and fucking arching I was sucking her juices and I hope to god she was loving this as I fucking was.

"yes Edward o god yes mmmmmm please baby faster mmmm yeah there ... awww fuck Edward I'm gonna , I'm gonna CUM..." She shouted as I quickened my pas I felt her orgasm hit but he kept going as her juices flown from her .

I wants finished with her yet

"shit Edward " she said as I stuck a finger in her as my mouth moved its attention to her clit my teethe were teasing her causing her back to arch form the bed and a throaty moan leaving her mouth .

"fuck Edward " she screamed as she came again she was panting as her back hit the bed

I brought my self up kissing her stomach and neck till I was kissing her jaw and then her mouth I knew she could taste her self on my tongues and I hope to fucking god she found it as delicious as I did , to know that I had made her cum with my tongues that she was know sucking on fuck my cock twitched at the thought,

"you have a dirty fucking mouth Isabella" I said kissing her neck and laying beside her.

"mmm and you have a magic one" she relied causing me to chuckle.

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself down when suddenly I felt her move thinking she was going to the bathroom I opened my eyes to watch her but suddenly felt to warm hands grab hold off my cock

"fucking hell warn a guy babe " I said looking at her

she laughed as she moved her self so she was between my legs I lifted my self up o my elbows watching her hands slide up and down me god did she know what she was doing to me , suddenly her hand left me and she pushed it between her legs when she brought it back it was covered with her juices she rubbed her hands together causing em to groan fucking hell this women was going to be the death of me she placed them back on my rock causing me to moan and lick my lips tasting the juices from her that was till there I notice her head bend down and felt her lips on my cock fucking hell she was killing me her tongues swirled on my tip then down my length I could imagine her juices mixing in with mine I suddenly felt her lips close down on my tip and her head pushing down,

"holy fucking shit " I moaned as I fell fully to the bed

she kept up a rhythm and suddenly my hands was in her hair pushing onto me more normally I would'nt guide her I would allow her to be free spirited but tonight she was tormenting me using her juice on me and that fucking site alone had nearly made me cum like a teenage fucking boy I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop me from coming as soon as her hand moved back to me.

She allowed me to guide her as she quickened her movement her hands moved from the bottom of my cock and made there way to my balls she began massaging them slowly in her hands causing the grip I had on her hair to tighten.

" aww fuck baby ... God the things..your mouth can uhm do god babe I'm gonna ohhh ..." I gulped before I

tighten my hand pulled around her hair and let out a strangled half moan half groan as my cum burst into her mouth squirting out in several strides she swallow it all licking her lip as she pulled up to look at him.

I had one huge fucking grin as she smiled at me and my arms entangled around her pulling her down to him.

"Edward" she whispered in my ear.

"hmmm" I said still a little breathless

"I want your big hard cock inside my dripping wet pussy now" she said licking my ear.

fuck me side ways I thought as I groaned before rolling us over placing her on her back and me laying on top of her my knees spreading her legs out .

"god Bella I never get tired off you I love when you talk dirty , fuck I love when your demanding it turns me on so much baby" I said before placing kisses on my neck .

I was at her entrance , she tried to raise her hips to lead me in to her but I was having none of it I pulled away causing her to whimper I smiled at her reaction.

"you like it to , don't you , you dirty girl , you like it when I talk dirty to you I felt how wet you got before , god I can still taste it on my tongue" I said I could think she grabbed my face and crushed her lips against mine in a ruff passionate kiss .

I moaned against her lips and she shifted her hips causing my tip to brush her clit I felt her shiver in my arms causing me to grin against her mouth she flicked her tongue out and run it across my lips I opened my mouth allowing her entrance into mine as she pushed to be the host all the while my tip kept thrusting up against her clit in the most amazing pleasurable way possible.

"god baby I need to be in you , now I need to feel you against me" I said placing my head on her shoulders.

She rubbed her hands threw my hair before kissing me on the side of my cheek closest to my mouth while whisper in my ear "IM yours now forever take me as you will , you please me by being hard for me and my pussy is begging to feel you inside of it , it needs to feel you , you always feel so good baby I love you" .

I moved us and my her pussy brushed across my cock causing her juices to leave there trial behind

"please . Now. Please." she panted

I lifted my head up and attached my lips to hers she moaned into the kiss my tip was at her entrance as I pulled back and looked into her eyes as I entered her slowly she moaned out my name and licked her lips I felt so good to be filling her , feeling her walls tightening around me, she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me into her more.

I pulled out before pushing back into her , she unwrapped her legs and brought her knees up placing her hells flat on the mattress I slammed into her and with the knew position I entered her whole , every inch of me was inside of her and I was hitting her in a spot the special spot this was my spot I had found it a few months ago and it sent her fucking wild when ever I hit it.

"aww fuck" she panted out

"I love you baby so fucking much aw" I groaned out as I slammed into her again looking down at her watching her body glisten with sweat was the second sexy thing ive ever seen in my life the first was watching her come!.

I watched her look down to wear we was join and her eyes was watching me slid in and out of her I felt her clench around me , I moved I wasn't ready for ti to be over just yet , I started hitting a different spot she felt tighter this was , I was hitting her harder it was so fucking good and I knew it wouldn't take much for her to be milking my cock.

a wicked grin spread over my lips I knew exactly what I was doing to her , and I wanted it I liked this we was love making but also fucking , I kept thrusting hard against her .

"god Edward " she groan out

I could feel myself nearing my climax my thrusts became quicker more urgent .

"god Bella I'm close come with me please love" I said as my hand went lower towards were we met.

I knew how to get her close with me I rubbed her clit with my finger as I came inside of her I felt her tighten and her own climax hit milking my cock as I thrusted into her.

"fuck!" I moaned as I thrust a few more times

She moaned out my name as I screamed hers in sheer pleasure both off us breathless I rolled over pulling her tightly to me still connected , I didn't want to leave her yet I could wait for tomorrow our day in bed together all day to done some research on the internet for sex position in which could help get us pregnant and then the surprise was going to be something I wanted to see her face but in this moment all that mattered was her and now having her in my arms the women that I love that I need and the women I live for.

suddenly she rolled on to me strandaling my lap she was ready for round to and fuck so was I.

"surprise baby indeed" she said causing me to chuckle and moan as she slammed down on to me.

yes she will never stop surprising me.

{let me know want you think of Edward's point of view also id like to know if the lemon made sense I'm not used to writing them so id be glad of some feed back }


End file.
